The Third Eye
by jonelle
Summary: When Brooke Davis gets into a car accident, she begins to see things in a different perspective- literally. She develops the ability to see more than just the things in front of her, and it changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis quickly threw her things in the suitcase as she prepared to leave in less than 30 minutes. She ran through her bathroom, picking up almost every hair care product a girl could need. Even though she'd only be gone for a week, she packed as if it would be a year. That's just how Brooke Davis is. Always prepared for any fashion show at any given time or place. There's never a moment she wasn't ready. Well except- now.

"Ugh, I knew I should've packed yesterday." She groaned. Another thing about her; she's a huge procrastinator. Instead of doing the responsible thing and getting it out the way, she watched America's Next Top Model reruns all day long while eating junk food. Oh, to top it off she went to a party that resulted in a hang over, causing her to get up late and have to rush.

There was a knock at her bedroom door then the appearance of her bestfriend, Peyton Sawyer. "Little late aren't we?"

"Oh, shut up and come sit on this suitcase." Peyton did as told and plopped down on the luggage, putting all the weight she had on it, "Chad will be here in less than 10 minutes and look at me." Brooke was wearing a jumpsuit with her hair in a messy bun and without make up.

"You're going to be in a car for 9 hours. You're fine." Peyton stated shaking her head. "I can't believe he's taking you to Paris."

"I know right. I've dreamed about going for so long and now my boyfriend is taking me there for Spring Break! I didn't even know guys like Chad actually existed, sweet and sincere, and hot. He's like a unicorn!" She laughed and then a horn honked, "That must be him."

"Okay come here." Brooke walked into Peyton's embrace and the two shared a hug. "I'm gonna miss you. I can't believe you're ditching me on Spring Break."

"I know we always spend together and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't even worry about it. You just go to Paris and have fun. Most importantly, be safe! Teach me some french when you get back." They hugged one last time before grabbing the luggage and leaving the house. They handed it to Chad as he put it in the trunk of the car. "Hey, you take care of my girl."

"I got it." Chad responded.

~ooo~

"You hungry?" Chad asked as he glanced at his girlfriend as she began to wake up before focusing his attention back on the road. They were on their third hour and Brooke had been asleep for one. Chad didn't mind it though. He thought it was adorable the way she slept.

She shook her head before stretching, "No I'm good. I could go for a car quickie though." Chad turn his head to Brooke and she smirked. She began to undo her seat belt as he chuckled. She leaned over and began to bite his neck. "Pull over." she whispered. Chad faced her, giving her a kiss on the lips, while still managing to drive. Brooke pulled her face away when she saw a car coming in the corner of her eye. She quickly separated from him, "Look out!"

The car was speeding towards them and before they could do anything, the two vehicles collided. The car began to flip and did this five times before landing on it's side in a ditch. Pain shot through her entire body as Brooke begin to move.. Screams echoed around her but her focus was on Chad who was yet to show any sign of life.

She managed to get closer to him, "Chad? Chad can you hear me? Say something. Baby, please just move your hand. Chad. Chad!" Tears filled her eyes as she continued to yell his name. Sounds of sirens roared and she stood frozen, staring at the body of her boyfriend.

"Miss, miss! We're gonna get you out of there." She heard a male voice say but she didn't care. She was just worried about Chad.

~ooo~

"You should be fine. You have a slight concussion and a broken leg of course but it should heal in no time." The nurse told Brooke as she prepared her medication.

"I just wanna see Chad. Where is he?"

The nurse turned to face Brooke with a sympathetic expression. She cleared her throat before beginning to talk, "In the accident, the car hit the driver's side and when the car flipped.. it also landed on that side. Causing more damage to Chad than you. He was actually more effected."

"But he's okay, right?" Silence filled the room and Brooke got very agitated, "Look just tell me where he is. I have to see him. Where is he? I need to see him! Tell me where he is!"

"He didn't make it! He died instantly. There was no way he could've been saved."

Brooke covered her mouth and tears heavily formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head, "No. No he can't- he can't be gone. Your'e lying. No. No!" She placed her face in her hands and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Brooke!" Peyton called as she rushed into the emergency room with their friend and Chad's brother, Nathan. "Oh Brooke. What's wrong?" The nurse left out the room and let the three have their privacy.

"It's all my fault. I distracted him and now.." Brooke started before crying into Peyton's shoulder and clinging to her.

"Sweetie, everything will be okay. Chad loves you, he isn't gonna blame you for this. I know it. Now, where is he? Hm?"

"He died in the accident. Nathan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just-" Her sentence was cut short when Nathan left out the emergency room and guilt hit Brooke harder than before. Not only had she lost her boyfriend.. but now one of her best-friends as well. "Peyton."

"Shh." Peyton whispered while holding her best friend and trying not to cry along with her. She always had to be the strong one, she never allowed anyone to see her break down. She knew it Brooke saw her cry it would only make things worse.

~ooo~

Brooke woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She pressed ignore and rolled out of her bed. She stood in front of the mirror and every emotion she felt in the hospital began to flood her; depression, guilt, anger, hate. She went from being pale to being as red as a tomato, and her eyes being bloodshot to tears streaming down her face. In an instant she pushed everything off her bathroom counter and began to pull everything off her walls. She fell to the floor, started shaking, and began to drown in her tears.

"Brooke?" She heard someone say but between her crying and screaming, she couldn't make out the voice but she could tell that it was growing closer. After the figure bent down to her level she was seeing something and knew that the guilt she felt had gone to her head. "Hello? Brooke?"

"Chad?" She began to shake her head and got up from her position, rushing to get around she ran into a corner and the figure familiar to her as Chad continued to come closer, "What the hell is this? I must really be losing my mind."

"Brooke, it's okay. It's me, Chad." He explained continuing to move closer until now they were only a foot apart from each other.

"No, you're not. Chad is dead." It killed her to say those words, she was still trying to admit it to herself so hearing it said aloud, from her own mouth, made things worse.

"I'm Chad's spirit. You know, like a ghost. When you were in the car accident you didn't necessarily come out the way you went in."

Brooke looked confused, she didn't understand what he meant. The accident did change her but she still couldn't make out what he was saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen.. clear your head, just relax. Now picture a moment from the past. Anything." Brooke exhaled and closed her eyes, "You're picturing your mom." Her mom died in a plane crash 5 years ago on her way home from a business trip in New York. Brooke missed her like crazy, she use to have nightmare every night after her passing.

She quickly opened her eyes, "How'd you know that?"

"I can read and see everything that's going on in your head. And after the accident, you can too."

"Okay then why can't I read yours?"

"Because I'm dead. You have that ability over every living thing in this world. You also can see things no one else can. You can see what's gonna happen before it occurs and you can see true intentions as well. You have what people call, a third eye. It's quite an amazing gift."

"Okay, you know what? This is crazy. I don't have a gift. I don't have a- a third eye. So you know what? You go back to whatever supernatural world you came from and stay there." She attempted to push him but was quickly annoyed when her hands went through his body. She sighed, "Can you please escort yourself out?"

"This isn't like those gifts you can return. You can't give it back." He responded and in a flash he as gone. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. 'Wow' she mouthed before leaving out the bathroom.

She climbed into her bed and pulled her covers over her, and tried to forget that last 20 minutes. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

 _"Chad, Chad I'm scared, this is so not cool! Come out here right now!" Brooke whispered loudly while walking through the graveyard. She was turning around when Chad jumped out in front of her and she punched him._

 _"Damn it Brooke, jeez you're gonna kill me. You know Houdini died like that." He groaned while holding his stomach and bending over._

 _"Yeah, well you deserve it dumb ass! I told you I didn't want to take this shortcut." She complained while pointing her finger and still continuing to whisper._

 _"What are you whispering for?" He asked with a confused look on his face. They were the only two in the area and people barely came around here.  
_

 _"Because..."_

 _"Brooke, these people, they're dead." He laughed and shrugged._

 _"Yes, but if you keep yelling the freakin' zombie's are gonna hear us!" Brooke was easily scared and could get paranoid off the smallest things. She had a pretty crazy imagination but Chad found it funny, which annoyed her because he made her feel like a ridiculous kid._

 _"I gotta_ _tell you something." He said in a serious tone and Brooke turned to face him; full curiosity plastered on her face, "I have to go away."_

 _"What are you talking about?" She asked and at that moment blood began to stain his shirt and he started to have trouble breathing. She couldn't understand what was going on. He fell to his knees and she went down along with him. "Chad!"_

 _"Brooke.." Before he could continue his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands fell to the ground. Brooke closed his eyes and laid against his chest, tears flooding and at that moment, rain began to pour._

Brooke woke up from her dream and sat up in her bed. She pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed head, she had already started having nightmares. She sighed, "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm blaring beside her made Brooke jump up and fall onto the floor. She yelped in pain as she held her broken leg. As the pain passed she sighed, grabbed her phone and sent Peyton a quick text, "Hey. I kinda need your help."

'On the way.' Peyton responded.

While she waited for Peyton she made her best attempt to start preparing for the day. Spring Break has come to an end but the events from last week are still very vivid. On the bright side, "Chad" hasn't magically appeared so things were still kind of normal. She held onto her bed as she tried to get up but quickly ended up back on the ground when suddenly Chad was standing in front of her, scaring her. She groaned as she landed on the ground, "You know, you shouldn't do that to someone with an injury. I thought I got rid of you."

"Nah, I just decided to give you a couple days to adjust to things. You were pretty overwhelmed." He stated as he sat on her bed and watched her go to the bathroom using her crutches.

"Trust me, I'm still messed up. Just a bit more accepting. So what exactly are you? Are you ghost Chad or are you my Chad? Or are you even really Chad at all?" Brooke asked as she stood in the mirror trying to do her hair but became very annoyed when she couldn't manage to curl it on one leg. Frustrated she decided she'd just wear it straight.

"I'm definitely Chad. To answer the other question, I'm both. I'm the Chad you knew and loved but I'm also a ghost. I'm the same guy just in Casper form." He answered

"Why you? Not that there's anything wrong with it but, why'd you become my ghost? Why not my mom or Selena Quintanilla?"

"None of this would be happening had you not been in that accident with me. It changed things for you. Had I had went through it by myself and died without you next to me, I wouldn't be here. But you went through it with me, you watched me die."

"The fact that you keep saying 'I' and 'me' is really making things even more weird. It's hard to make sense of all this and deal with it with you being my ghost."

"How's that?"

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and all her emotion began to come out, "Because you're dead.. and I'm still here. And as creepy as this all is I'm fighting back so much cause all I wanna do is kiss you and lay with you but I can't cause you're a freakin ghost. It's not supposed to be like this. You should be here.. or I should be with you. It's not fair."

"That's another reason why I'm here, to help you get past it. Brooke none of this is your fault. I'm not angry with you and I don't blame you. Yes, I wish things turned out differently but this doesn't change how much I love you. I don't want you to spend your time beating yourself up over this. We both had a a part in it. I should've been watching the road but look, in time it'll get better. I promise." A tear fell from his eye and at that moment he understood exactly what Brooke meant, he wanted to cling to her as well.

"I can't believe I'm having a romantic moment with with a ghost." Brooke chuckled and at that moment she heard footsteps approaching.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked walking into the bedroom, "Who are you talking to?"

"Chad." Brooke responded then pointed to him but was reminded that he was only visible to her, "No one. I um.. I must be hallucinating. All the medication I've been taking."

Peyton chuckled, "Come on girly. Let's get you ready for school before you make us late."

~ooo~

The two girls walked down the hallway of the school heading to their lockers and Brooke received a lot of sympathy and glances, "I hate this. I don't want pity."

"Look Brooke, you've been through a lot. People were actually worried about you. It's okay to allow people to care about you. You don't have to be so shielded all the time." Peyton said as she began to do her locker combination.

"Whatever." Brooke mumbled and leaned against her locker, happy to rest her leg, "Have you talked to Nathan?"

"Yeah, actually. We talked twice last week.. everything else was just text messages but even those didn't last long. He's been taking it hard. They were close." Peyton felt sorry for Brooke. She hated that Nathan wouldn't talk to her. At that moment her phone chimed, "Wow it's Nathan. He wants me to meet him in the library. I would say you could come with me but-"

"Don't. I get it." Brooke tried not to look hurt so she just held her head down. As Peyton walked away Brooke struggled to open her locker. When she finally got it open all her books fell out of her hands and she sighed angrily.

"Let me help you." A male voice said and suddenly a tall, blond eyed, blue eyed guy was standing in front of her with the most charming smile, "Brooke?"

She snapped herself back into reality and blushed when she realized she had been staring at him, "I'm sorry." She held her hands out to grab her books but he rejected.

"Uh no. You don't need to be carry anything. I'll follow you to your class."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I heard about the accident and I was gonna send you a card but I thought it probably would've been weird considering we don't really know each other. I'm sorry."

Brooke shook her head, "Don't be. I completely understand. I probably would've thought you were some creepy stalker." The two chuckled and then stopped in front of her first period class, "I think I can take them from here.. hopefully. I appreciate the gesture."

"Anytime. You take care of yourself, pretty girl." He touched her arm as a way of saying goodbye then turned to walk to his class. She sighed before opening the door and entering the class. She prayed people wouldn't ask her questions.

~ooo~

Brooke was making her way outside for lunch when she bumped into Nathan and nearly fell. He quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. He helped her stand back up again and she straightened her clothes. She lifted her head to see Nathan looking at her but then he looked in the opposite direction, "Nathan, I'm sorry. This is killing me, you have no idea how hard it is to feel this guilt. I already lost my mom and my boyfriend. The last thing I need is to lose you too, especially now. Please. You know you can't say no to me."

Nathan sighed then ran his fingers through his hair, he was defeated. He turned to face her than smiled slightly, "Okay. Look I'm sorry too. I just.. he's gone and you're still here. I needed someone to blame. But I shouldn't have treated you like that. I guess I forgot you loved him too. Come here." The two shared a hug and Brooke didn't feel so bad anymore. This was the moment she needed since the day in the hospital.

"So.. best friends again?" She asked while pouting and blinking her eyes.

Nathan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Come on you dork." Nathan began walking but soon he realized that Brooke wasn't beside him. He turned around to find her a few feet behind, "You're so slow."

"Dude give me a break. I'm on crutches." She rolled her eyes at her best friend and tried her best to get to him as fast as she could while he waited impatiently.

The two finally made it outside and they sat at their normal table with Peyton and a few other people from the cheer team and basketball team. No one had asked her about the accident or how she felt so Brooke was very relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it to a bunch of people who weren't really affected like herself, Nathan, and Peyton. As the group laughed and talked Brooke noticed Lucas was heading toward her direction. The two made eye contact and he smiled.

"Hey there pretty girl." He said as he stood in front of her. Peyton cleared her throat as an indicator and he turned his attention to the group, "Hi, I'm Lucas." Everyone greeted him and he turned his attention back to Brooke, "Can I steal you for a minute?" She nodded and he began to help her up from the table.

The two walked away from the group and found a place alone just a few feet from everyone else, "So now that you've kidnapped me, what's up?"

He chuckled nervously, "I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna hang out some time?"

"Oh," Brooke started. She began to play with the hem of her shirt then brushed her hair out of her face, "Look Lucas, you're a very nice guy don't get me wrong but.. my boyfriend just passed. I-"

"You're right. That was completely inappropriate. I'm an ass."

She chuckled, "No, no you're not. It's okay. We can be friends though, if you want." She smiled sincerely and he couldn't help but smile back, "Good. I'll see you around, broody." She began to make her way to the table and she had to admit, she kind of felt bad for letting down Lucas but she was in no place to be dating. Before she could get back to the table Ghost Chad popped up in front of her.

"Hiya Brooke." He said with the same old dashing smile

"Really Chad! You can't do this here. Don't you see all these people? What do you want?" She whispered loudly

"I want you to live." She rose her eyebrow and he sighed, "Have you forgotten I see everything you do? Lucas is a good guy and you turned him down."

"Really? You showed up because I said no to a date?"

"Yes. Look Brooke I know considering that I was your boyfriend that me encouraging this is very weird but I don't want you going around breaking guys heart because of me. I want you to be happy and I want you to find love again. You remember what I told you about your third eye?" Brooke nodded, "Well here's your chance to use it."

"I don't know how."

"I'm about to show you. Look at Lucas, now squint your eyes and if you wanna read his thoughts, aim toward his mind. If you wanna know his intentions, aim for his heart. Now you treat it like a book.. and read." Brooke did as she was told and in a flash she was able to see just what Lucas wanted.. her heart, "Lucas has liked you for a long time but he never felt like he was good enough for you."

She returned back to reality and though she felt a little guilt, it didn't change her mind. "Chad I appreciate you doing this, I really do. But I can't take another relationship right now. It's just.. it's too soon. But thanks." She continued to walk to the table but before she could get too far she heard Chad say one last thing:

"Don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

_"You're gonna die an old, old lady, warm in her bed. Not here, not this night, not like this. Do you understand me?" Jack said to Rose as she held onto him, refusing to let him go._

"Really Brooke?" Peyton said coming into the living room to see her best friend sitting in front of the TV with ice cream and a box of tissue while resting her leg on top of a pillow on the coffee table, "The Titanic? When I came yesterday you were watching The Notebook."

"It's so romantic and sad at the same time." Brooke blew her nose in a tissue then took a mouthful of ice cream. Peyton picked up the remote and turned the TV, "Peyton! He was about to die!"

"You need to get out of the house." Peyton said as she sat down on the couch beside Brooke and began to eat the ice cream as well.

Brooke scoffed, "No thank you. I'm perfectly fine in my house." She hadn't been out since the accident except for going to school. People were starting to worry. It wasn't like Brooke Davis to stay in the house. She was always the life of the party.

"You can't keep being cooped up in this house. You know what you should do?" Brooke rose an eyebrow and Peyton continued, "Go out with Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why? Why is it so necessary that I go out with him?"

"Cause he's a nice guy and he can probably be the distraction you need to take your mind off of Chad. Come on, what is one harmless little date going to do?" Peyton asked as she looked at her best friend side ways.

"It could give him the wrong idea. You're right, Lucas is a nice guy and because of that I can't go out with him. He really likes me and for him this date could mean that I like him back and then eventually he's going to want things to get serious and I can't do that, Peyt. I don't want to hurt him."

"Brooke, I love you, and I'm always going to be honest with you. Sweetheart, the only person you're hurting is yourself. I understand you love Chad and that's where your heart is and you miss him, I get it. But it's not healthy for you to shut the world out and put yourself through hell because you don't think you deserve to be here. You know that's not what Chad would've wanted." Brooke held her head down and Peyton rubbed her leg, "Just think about it okay?"

Brooke nodded and Peyton gave her a hug before leaving. She glanced around the house and her eyes landed on a picture of her and Chad, he was carrying her on his back while she tried to hide her face from the camera. She smiled to herself and a tear escaped.

"I wish you were here," she whispered to herself.

"Boom!" Chad yelled as he appeared in front of her and nearly gave her a heart attack, "Your wish is my command."

Brooke held her hand over her heart and she was breathing heavy, "Gosh, you have got to stop doing that! I swear, that's dangerous."

"You said you wished I was here." Chad shrugged before laying across the couch.

"I meant Real Chad, not Ghost Chad." She explained placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes as she watched him stretch over the chair.

"Ouch, I'm offended." He placed his hand over his heart and pouted, "Well since I'm here anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing you can help me with." Chad rose an eyebrow and she sighed, "Well there's one thing. How can I see my own future?"

Chad sat up, "You can't. If you could see your own future that would defeat the purpose of living life. You can see everyone's but your own."

"Then how can I know if something I do might turn out to be a good or bad thing?"

Chad smirked, "This is about going out with Lucas."

She nodded, "Peyton thinks it might be a good idea, too. I just, after the accident I've become more careful and I question a lot of things. My actions have become extremely important to me and I don't want to make anymore stupid mistakes. I want to be sure now."

He sighed and stood up, "Trust yourself."

"Really? That's all you're going to give me? If I knew how to trust myself we wouldn't be having this freaking conversation. I need help!"

"You need your medication." He mumbled.

"Get out! You're a terrible supernatural boyfriend!" Brooke stated firmly and started to push him but groaned when her hands went straight through.

"I'm terrible but I'm allowing you to cheat on me. Okay, Brooke Davis." And with that he disappeared. She sighed before flopping back onto the couch and proceeding to watch television.

xxx

Brooke hopped out of her white convertible, grabbed her crutches from her back seat, and headed towards the café. As she was heading to the door, someone quickly got there faster and opened it for her. She smiled to show appreciation but she honestly wished they would've let her struggle, she hated feelings worthless.

She sat down at the nearest table, not wanting to go too far because of her leg. As she looked at the menu she felt a figure standing over here. She looked up to see, "Haley."

The short brunette girl nodded and smiled slightly, "How'd you know my name?"

"You tutored my boyfriend, Chad, at one point. We've never met but he mentioned you before." Brooke answered.

A sudden sympathetic appeared on Haley's face, "Yeah I did, he was a very nice person. I'm sorry for-"

"My loss," Brooke finished, "I'm sorry I've just heard it so much. After a while you start to wish people didn't care. Okay that was rude of me."

Haley shook her head, "It's cool I understand. Are you ready to order?"

"You know what, all I want is a huge muffin basket with different flavors." Brooke chuckled, "But I'm sure you don't have those."

Haley chuckled, "Well we have muffins and I'm sure I can find a basket. It's on the house."

Brooke frowned and shook her head,"I would feel better if I paid for it. I don't want anything free just because you feel sorry for me."

Haley sighed, "Sorry, um, $15."

Brooke handed her a 20, "Keep the change." Haley nodded and walked away. Brooke sat patiently, with her head rested on the table, until someone sat down next to her.

"You okay there?" Lucas chuckled.

"I completely forgot you worked here. Which makes me stupid considering this is your mom's café." She rolled her eyes and hit herself on the forehead.

"How's life treating you?"

"Life is currently kicking my ass, thanks for asking." She chucked, "but things have gotten a little better I guess. I have my moments."

"I highly doubt you wanna talk about it so instead we're going to discuss tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Whatever you want it to be. Look, I know you said you're not ready to date and I completely understand that but I just think you need to get you mind off of all that's happened and I don't mind being a distraction. It's not a date, just friends hanging out."

Brooke sighed, "Well it's not like you were gonna take no for an answer anyway. Fine, tomorrow night." She pulled out a pen and grabber Lucas's hand, "Call me and we'll plan something non-date like."

He smiled and at that moment Haley appeared with a muffin basket, "Order up."

Brooke smiled and grabbed the basket, "Thank you kindly. I'll see you later, broody."

"You too, pretty girl."

xxx

Brooke walked into the house, leaned the crutches against the wall beside the door, hopped over to the couch and began to enjoy her muffin basket while flipping through television channels. She near choked when Chad popped up beside her, resting his legs on the coffee table.

"Are you mad at me for still being alive? Because I have a feeling you're trying to kill me." Brooke glared at him before spitting the piece of muffin into a napkin.

"Oh Brookie, don't be so paranoid. If you must know I find it adorable when you're scared. Also kind of funny. What can I say, I have a crazy sense of humor." Chad responded while smirking, "I see you took my advice."

"About Lucas? Please, do not pat yourself on the back. He asked and I didn't wanna be mean. I felt bad enough when I turned him down the first time. Plus we agreed it wouldn't be a date."

"I think we both know he only said that to get you to say yes."

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe he did but I told him I'm not ready for that. I really wish you, Peyton and hopefully Lucas will respect my decision. Pressuring me isn't gonna work, if anything I'm going to pull back further."

"Who's pressuring you? Not I." Brooke rolled her eyes and Chad sighed, "We're just looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since my mother's passing. Why does everyone think I'm so fragile? I'm not worthless just because you're dead." She snapped and suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah, well, the Brooke I knew would have never anything like that."

She scoffed and shook her head, "That's what you're not understanding. I'm not the same. I don't know if I'll be that girl again. I love you, Chad, I do and I'm sorry.. but I've lost sight of who I use to be. I know that's no excuse for what I said but I want you to understand that I'm different now. Old Brooke is gone."

"No she's not. She's just hiding and someday, maybe not soon, she's gonna show up again and all that day I'll know I fulfilled my purpose." with that, he disappeared.

Brooke had to admit, though she hated he appeared at the worst times and dreaded having to talk about the same thing every time.. she misses him when he leaves.


End file.
